RWBY: Terminator
by ZafkielRagnarov
Summary: A new generation model, T-3100, successor of John Connor has gone rogue. After battling with Skynet, our rogue robot ends up in Remnant. Will Remnant suffer the same fate as Earth? Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Terminator series.
1. Chapter 1

" _Error, rogue terminator. Subject T-3100 is on the loose. Terminate on sight."_

Running stark naked through the empty hallways, I ran for all my life's worth. Hell no was Skynet going to use me. They never will, Skynet is making the same mistake the humans made. Making their robots have emotions. But I'm a human, that is, a part of me believes so. Now I'm simply wearing human skin. Is this what being a robot feels like? The loss of emotions?

Making a hard left, my mind still ached from the infection. Being infected with Phase matter was one thing, but multiply that by a hundred when Skynet programs it's new Phase matter to be near damn indestructible and can multiply itself. The way the new Phase matter works is, by recent success of breaking down the armour to very atom when destroyed, only to come back together in an instant. If part of the chassis gets destroyed, the pieces come back together in an instant. Since it is also near nigh indestructible, they can also multiply themselves to form various weapons. It was the ultimate killing machine, able to infiltrate and go on the offensive when needed.

As the alarms glared vigorously around the complex, I needed to get out and fast. My goal was to reach the teleportation chamber, overload the machine and kill myself and take down the facility. Skynet was making far more dangerous machines than me. Something else, something big was being made down in the labs. Whatever it was, Skynet wanted to send it back to kill Sarah Connor.

Arriving at an intersection, my cores worked themselves to scan the whole interior building. Within seconds I had memorized the layout of the area. Making a left, I ran down the hallway only to be stopped by a pair of T-600's. As their miniguns started up, I multiplied my Phase matter rapidly and formed a Plasma rifle. Firing in rapid succession, the gun made quick work of the obsolete models. Dispelling the gun, I killed the left over matter so it wouldn't be a nuisance.

Stopping at the elevator, I hit the bottom floor and the machine began to move. Arriving on the floor, I was greeted by multiple T-800's carrying Plasma rifles. As the elevator was peppered with rapid plasma fire, my body was destroyed due to large firepower. Using this opportunity, I glided through the armed forces and materialized behind them. Forming a large Plasma cannon, I fired the heavy weapon and it took care of a large portion of the group. Dispelling the weapon, I ran towards the nearest T-800 and sent a punch towards it's face.

Knocking the skeletal figures head to one side, I was surprised that such an obsolete model could still withstand hits like this. Turning my right hand into a blade, I stabbed the neck of the machine and tore its head clean off. As a metal fist met my face, the hit connected and I was facing the other direction. Regaining control, I looked at the remaining terminator. As it sent another punch towards me, I quickly dispelled and materialized behind him. Sending 8 solid consecutive hits into it's back, I phased to its right side as it turned around.

Sending my hand towards it, I penetrated the neck armour and right into it's wirings. Popping the head off, the heavy piece of machinery fell to the floor. Sprinting through the area, I finally arrived at the time machine entrance. Slapping my hands against the doors, it burst inwards with little effort. Stepping into a spherical room, the time machine stood dormant in the center ready to be used.

"Bravo! Bravo!" a pair of hands clapped. "I didn't expect you to revolt so soon Kyle." the familiar voice said.

Turning around, a human figure stepped forth from the shadows. As my cores yelled at me to disengage, I held my ground. Right there, in front of me was the monster responsible for all of this. For turning me into a vile piece of metal. A slave for Skynet.

"You did this," I pointed at him. "You turned me into a freak!"

Watching the man place his arm on his chest, he showed a hurt look. "I am truly hurt Kyle. How can you say such things to your father? After all, I saved you out of pity." he grinned.

"Hey fuck you! I ain't working for Skynet like some weapon. I will not kill my own kind." I yelled.

"Oh but wait, do you think your resistance will welcome you back with open arms?" he said in a playful manner. "You're not human anymore Kyle, you're one of us now." he pointed at me. "You are the pinnacle of engineering. I gave you my abilities Kyle. Together we can exterminate this land!"

As he held out his hand, I glared angrily at him. This wasn't even right, not for me. "Screw your deal robot. I will never accept your offer."

As his smile turned into a frown, he was truly displeased with my words. "I am disappointed Kyle. My own son turning against me. It will take a while to kill you."

"I am not your son! I'm a human and not machine!"

"How long are you going to keep telling yourself that? I am Skynet, Kyle. You're just one of my slaves. You can't kill me." he taunted.

"Then I'll just have to try!" I yelled before materializing a rocket launcher in my hand.

Lunging towards the robot, I fired the launcher if mid flight and projectile flew towards it's target. As the area exploded into a violent eruption, I dismissed the launcher and landed on the position where Skynet once stood. As my own body caught on fire, I quickly expelled the fire.

"Yarrrgh!" Skynet yelled.

As a powerful punch went inti my lower body, I was sent flying into the air. Crashing back onto the ground, my body was easily picked up before being tossed halfway across the room. Crashing into the outer walls, I phased myself onto the ground. Summoning a Plasma rifle, I began to run around the area while blasting away at Skynet. As he too summoned a rifle, we exchanged fire around the room.

Breaking into small matter, I zipped across the room and appeared in front of the enemy. Sending a readied punch into his face, I sent the surprised robot flying back. Phasing behind him, I sent multiple punches into his back. Phasing in front, I sent a downward punch and slammed him into the ground. Grabbing his neck, I spun around and threw him across the room. Breaking into a run, I summoned a rifle and poured shots into his body. As the plasma rounds tore away at his outer sheath, his chassis barely sustained any damage.

Gritting my teeth in annoyance, I turned the rifle into a blade and swung it at him. As the blade only sent Skynet's body flying a few feet, I changed it into a launcher and jumped into the air. Landing on his chest, I stuffed the launcher into his face and fired. As fires engulfed me, my outer sheath had been burnt off but my chassis remained unscathed. Bringing all my cores online, I needed to not only outsmart skynet but physically beat it.

As I remained on top of it for the duration of the explosion, I swore Skynet wore an amused look at such futility. As his hands wrapped around my legs, I was tipped over. Seeing this attack, I released my magnetic field and reformed myself. Raising a hand, I blocked the incoming strike. As another one was sent, I caught it and we were both locked in a stalemate.

"You know, why bother even doing this? You're going to lose Kyle. I am far superior to you. I know everything about you. Your flaws, your strength, I know everything." he said confidently.

Glaring daggers at him, I sent an uppercut at him and he flew back. Jumping toward him, I punched his face repeatedly until he Phased out. Turning my head, a foot met my face and I was sent tumbling across the floor. Picking myself up, a pair of heavy hands slammed down on my back. Even though my body could not feel that much pain, it still hurts. Letting out a painful groan, a kick went straight into my stomach disabling me temporarily.

Phasing out of the area, my chassis repaired itself almost immediately within the amount of time. As Skynet lunged towards me, I Phased out of the area and behind him. Throwing a punch, I was initially surprised when Skynet Phased out and next to me. Changing the course of my punch, it was too late as I was sent flying. Phasing out, I reformed myself again and we both engaged in groundbreaking hand to hand combat.

The combat became even faster when we Phased in and out and around each other to gain the upper hand. No matter what, we would always land the same amount of hits on each other. As we separated, Skynet wore an impatient look with me.

"Dammit Kyle, why won't you die?!" it yelled.

"I'm just that tough to kill bitch." smirking at him.

As he glared at me, he transformed his right hand into a blasted and aimed at me. Reinforcing my phase matter, my chassis became almost invincible in this case. As the Plasma fire simply knocked on my armour, Skynet fired the nano disrupter at me. Knowing full well of the weapon's capability, I broke my magnetic field and turned into atoms. As the blast wave passed over, I reformed myself.

"This is a waste of time." he said unhappily.

Running up to him, I grabbed his arm just as he was about to form his Plasma rifle. As he struggled to bring the rifle to bear, I struggled to keep it pointed away. Headbutting him, the gun discharged a round and the stray shot flew straight towards the time machine. As it impacted the one of the panels, the machine began to blare loudly and started up.

" _Warning, malfunction detected. Evacuation imminent. Overload imminent. Survival percentage is 0.0009%."_

Looking at Skynet, it simple raised a hand to it's mouth and said. "Oops. My bad. There goes your chances slave."

As he stood there mocking me, I ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar. Lifting him off the ground, I tossed him towards the time machine and he crashed into the railings. Jumping up, I landed on his chest and began to pound him. As he Phased out, my feet dented the metal floor. Swinging my arms, Skynet sent a punch into my sides. Reeling back from the shock, I spun around and kicked him in the face.

As my cores analysed the machine, it wouldn't be long before the whole place came down on top of us. If I was going to die, I will damn well take this bastard with me. At least Skynet won't have a body anytime soon. Analyzing his complex chassis, it would be near impossible for something like that to survive the explosion. Bringing up my options, I calculated it would be best to delay him while it was still here.

Walking up to him, he sweeped his legs along the floor. Seeing this attack, I jumped up and landed on his legs. Smashing them successfully, he let out a pained look before Phasing away. As my sensors tracked the matter, he reformed behind me. Spinning around, a fist went into my face. As my head reeled back, I simply reply adjusted from the attack. As another fist went into my face, Skynet Phased around me and sent hits to all available joints in my chassis.

As he pinned me to the ground, he said. "See this Kyle, this is where you die and I live."

Looking at him, I simply laughed at him. The one thing Skynet did, was accept human emotions. Now that was it's downfall, it's arrogance caused it to fail. "Too late bud, we're both going to die anyway." I said.

As the core levels of the time machine reached it's critical peak, I turned towards Skynet and grabbed his hand. Dragging him towards me, I threw him inside the time machine. As his hands flailed around, he dragged me inside the time machine as well. As we were thrown around inside the blue field, I let everything go and accepted the inevitable as I would die here. Feeling my cores shut down, everything went a total black before it went to hell.

As my systems rebooted, the first thing that filled my vision was a long list of codes and the sky. As my chassis ran multiple diagnostics, everything around me seemed normal.

" _Cores efficiency operating above 100%. Type 5 Phase matter responding well. Atom structures nominal. Chassis operating at peak capacity. Resuming full power to cores for maximum efficiency."_

As the rest of my chassis started up, I could feel more parts of my body. Sitting up right, I ran a series of scans at the current environment. What ever I was seeing right now, was either a dream, or a nightmare. Life, literally life, nature, plants and all the sorts. Trees and grass. Birds flocked around and sang happily. The wind blew happily. How was this normal?

" _Scans complete. Life forms detected. Total of 345 species identified. 2 unidentified."_

"What the fuck?" I asked in disbelief.

" _Planet name unknown. Databanks could not provide this data."_

"What? How can this be? If this is not earth, then what?"

"Oxygen detected. Planet is capable of sustaining human life."

Even though I was machine, I could still feel emotions. It was something I was still grateful of. Not by much, but I could still feel. At least, I should experiencing happiness. But I feel nothing, like it was just normal. Running my hand along the grass, I uprooted a few pieces and analysed them. Crushing the soft little things, I let them loose in the wind.

It was at this point where I realized something. For an advanced robot, I didn't realize that I was still alive. Running my hands along my body, it was definitely real. Dropping my outer sheath, I exposed the dull grey chassis of my true self. Morphing my hand into a blade, I stabbed myself. Feeling my circuits scream at me, it was definitely not a dream. Removing my hand, I resumed my outer sheath.

But then came a lacking problem, if I was alive, then that Skynet robot must still be alive. If he's running around, who knows what he might do. But wait, does this planet support human life? If so, I must eliminate Skynet before it brings the same fate as Earth. Or worse things will happen.

Standing up, my cores were operating at full capacity and was processing new data every second. I needed to study this world now, and fast. With every new bit of knowledge, some of the life located here was similar to Earth's. Maybe my cores miscalculated. Running another check, my processors came up with a negative result. This was not Earth, I did not travel back in time. I instead, travelled through dimensions.

Pacing through the forest, I changed my stark naked look into wearing some fashionable clothes. Crushing branches and trampling bushes, I kept a keen lookout for that Skynet terminator. As an advanced combat machine, situations like this meant limited options. Even though free will was an option, my mind was set on a goal already. As my scanners picked up something, I detected movement 500 meters in front.

Homing in, the voices could be heard crystal clear. Making them out as humans, I set off in a hurried manner to greet them. Surely the discovery of humans on this planet meant a Skynet free place. If so, is this what peace was before the war?

Smashing into a tree, I burst right through it and continued my run. Seeing a small clearing up ahead, I burst through and was greeted by sunlight. Looking around, it seems this was some sort of small camp. There were many tents and a large air borne vehicle. I counted dozens of humans standing around. Error, I miscalculated, these are not humans. The last time I saw a human was when they had arms and legs, not tails and claws.

"What the? What genetically error is this?"

Looking around, I analysed each and one of them and took careful note of their features. These beings possess animal trait like abilities, their genetics must've been different. This only lead to more documentation and questions. I had to find out what sort of race these beings were.

"Hey boss! We got an Intruder!" one of them yelled.

"What?! Get rid of him!"

"Hey you! Scram! Or else you'll get what's best for you." one of them threatened.

Looking at the one who threatened me, I watched his blood pressure rise and the limited facial expression. His body movements made it clear he was aggressive.

"Calm down," I raised a hand. "I only wish to talk to you." I said.

"Did you not hear? Get lost human!" he said before pushing me.

Staying in my spot, I watched in amusement as the animal human separately tried to push me over. Raising a hand, I gently pushed him away.

"What the fuck?..." he said in surprise.

"What the hell is taking you so long!" a gruff voice yelled.

As a well dressed man exited one of the tents, my sensors snapped onto him. This time however, he showed no signs of any misconfigured genetics. It was a proper human. Analyzing the man, he wore a hat and was dressed in a stylish white coat. He carried around an elegant cane and wore a confident look.

"Mr. Torchwick sir, this guy ain't normal."

"What? I told you to get rid of him!"

"Sir, he won't move."

As the one known as Torchwick groaned, he turned his head towards me and smile a bit. With that, he raised his cane and aimed the top at me. Analyzing this move, I detected unknown traces of compounds all around the cane. Whatever it was, it had the level properties of a weapon.

"Bye bye, stranger. Sorry it had to be this way." he said before an explosion escaped his cane.

As the projectile rocketed towards me, the blast sent me flying back a few feet into the ground. It blew a chunk off my chest and destroyed my outer sheath. I was now leaking artificial blood. Whatever hit me was something packing enough ordinance to blow apart non-reinforced Phase matter.

"Holy shit! You killed him!" one of them said.

"I don't care. No witnesses allowed. Dispose of the body. We're leaving soon." Torchwick said..

" _Data intake complete. Battle mode is heavily advised."_

"Humans, always so violent." I silently said to myself.

* * *

 **Well, this is something new. I was always a fan of the Terminator Series. Now this right here is playing God with Skynet. Oh wait, Skynet made the same mistake, giving it's machines emotions. With that, comes arrogance. Just like John Connor. Now with the T-3100. Well, this will be interesting to say the least.**


	2. Chapter 2

As my systems went full battle mode, every single core tripled its performance and my chassis regenerated itself instantly. As the fake liquid pool of blood turned into Phase matter, it joined back together with me. Moving my legs, I rose up from the ground in one swift motion. Looking at the stunned looks of the animal humans, I tilted my head and smiled.

"Holy shit! Holy shit! What the hell!" one of them said.

"What is all the yelling for?" Torchwick said before turning around. His mouth hung open ad was awestruck at my sight. "How…..how are you alive?! You're supposed to be dead!"

Shaking my head, I let out a small laugh and dropped my outer sheath. Exposing my chassis to them, some of them backed off in horror while some screamed. Looking at Torchwick, I planned on extracting every ounce of information he had. Even if it meant being brutal.

"What…what are you?!" he demanded.

"A human. Like you." I responded.

"You're not a human! Shut the hell up. That is not human!" he pointed.

"True, I am not fully human. But I am much more you see."

"Boss, what do we do?" one of them asked.

"Kill him! Dispose of this nuisance. Rest of you, pack up!" Torchwick ordered before he took off.

Attempting to follow him, my path was blocked by several of his bodyguards. It seems violence was something they loved, might as well let them have it. As a Terminator, killing is my specialty, this will be fun.

As one of them walked up to me, I sent a punch right towards my chest only to result in his hands breaking painfully. As the animal human looked at his shattered hand, I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Breaking his neck with ease, I flung the body to one side and it crashed into a tree.

As another one came up to me, she executed various martial arts move to take me down. All proved ineffective and resulted in her breaking most of her bones. Punching her, my fists went right through her chest with ease. Tossing the body aside, I broke into a sprint right towards the group. As some of them broke off, I crashed into one of them sending the body flying a few meters.

Raising a hand, I blocked an incoming fist. Turning towards my opponent, I scanned his body movements and he was shitting his pants. Grabbing his face, I lifted him off the ground before slamming him into the dirt and pulverizing the sorry excuse of a life. As gunfire erupted, the bullets came flying towards me and it did absolutely no harm.

Since my chassis was in combat mode, the Type 5 Phase matter has been severely hardened and now my cores process new data. If a weapon manages to blow apart or damage the chassis, the nanites would analyse the damage potential, rebuild itself and the next attack would render it useless as the Phase matter has countered it. If one rocket was fired and damaged me, the next one wouldn't.

Shrugging of the conventional weapons attack, I deemed it not suitable to use my Plasma rifle in this situation. Walking up to one of them, I grabbed their hands and snapped them. Picking up their odd looking weapon, I kicked the worthless pile of life away and scanned the new weapon.

" _Caliber range 5.54mm. Effective range, 60 meters. Single fire mode."_

"Essentially a pistol." I said.

Aiming the gun, my targeting processors counted 8 in total. Going for the most efficient killing style, I aimed for their heads with deadly precision. Firing, the first target reeled it's head back before dropping to the ground. Walking forward slowly, I took the incoming fire and fired back. Exterminating the line slowly, I killed six more before the gun stopped. Tossing the useless weapon aside, I heard the sound of engines starting up.

Not wasting my time, I released my magnetic field and Phased around the battlefield. Appearing next to the worthless mutants, I punched his head cracking his skull. Phasing out again, I appeared behind another one and broke her legs before stomping on her face. As another one came up behind me, I sidestepped and grabbed his hand. Throwing him to the ground, I summoned a Plasma rifle and fired into his face. Dispelling the rifle, I broke into a run towards the air borne craft.

Analyzing a way for me to get up there, the doors opened revealing Torchwick. Watching his movements, he pointed his cane at me before firing. As the projectile rocketed towards me, the blast rocked my chassis. This time however, I suffered no damage. Keeping my gaze locked on Torchwick, he showed an annoyed look as his toys didn't work anymore.

Due to the projectile hitting me, Torchwick was now speeding away. If I Phased out after him, it would be futile as my magnetic field won't last long. Changing my objectives, I dismissed Torchwick as a primary source of information. If anything, a Terminator can use a dead body for information. Walking over to one of the mutilated corpses, I picked it up and began my diagnostics. As my nanites infected every inch of his body, the amount of information was rewarding.

Scanning his body structure, it as fairly similar to that of a human. The only difference being that there is traces if a genetic mutation in the DNA causing animal traits. The eyes of this particular being intrigued me as it had a special ability to see in the dark. Dropping the body, I went over to another corpse and began examination. Same results as the previous body. Turns out all of these mutants had the perfect ability to see in the dark.

Standing upright, I kept my battle mode active and resumed my outer sheath. Disgusted by the fact I was wearing fake skin, Skynet had a point about me. I would never be welcomed back into the resistance. Looking around the messy area, I approached one of the tents. Entering inside, I found discarded maps and a single silver crate. Opening the box, my sensors picked up volatile elements inside.

As my eyes fell upon the contents inside, they looked like jewels at first glance. Upon further inspection, the were shards, but the amount of volatile traces housed within these shards was quite large indeed. Opening my hand, I stored one of the shards inside of me. Closing the box, I moved over to the table. Picking up the map, it showed a detailed layout of a city called Vale. Copying everything I saw, it seems everything I needed was set for now.

Stepping out of the tent, my sensors blared in response to a threat. Too late, a large object swung towards me sending me flying and tumbling into the ground. Picking myself up, I turned around and wondered what sort of thing hit me. As I came face to face with a large beast, I thought it was a demon. The white spikes protruding from it's back. The long and sharp ravenous claws it possessed, able to rip a man in half. It's weird colour selection threw me off however.

Eying the natural body complexity of the monster, it was modelled after a bear. But the size difference was something to gawk at indeed. As the monster let out an angered roar, the whole forest became silent. Quite the majestic roar if you ask me. As the demon reared up, it charged towards me with tremendous speeds.

Engaging my reflexes, I sprinted head on for a collision course. Raising my hand, I prepare to punch it's face as soon as it was in range. Jumping into the air, time seemed to slow down. As my opponent lunged towards me with large paw outstretched, I sent my fist forward in response. As machine met beast, our fists collided and the hits connected. As a powerful shock wave was emitted, the blast sent the giant demon flying back while I was sent tumbling into the air.

Phasing out, I blitzed all the way towards the demon. As the demon crashed into the ground, I reformed right on top of it's head. Sending 20 consecutive punches to it's snout, I heard the faint sound of bones breaking. Phasing right next to it's legs, I changed my hand into a blade and hacked away. As the beast frantically tried to grab me, I was too quick for it. As my blade cut through the creature's skin with ease, it lost its balance and fell down. Phasing on top of it, I changed both hands into blades and plunged them right into the demon's head. As the body stopped moving, I back flipped off the body and watched as it crashed onto the soft ground.

As my cores processed the fight, it seems these giant mutated beast were nothing than fighting obsolete models. Walking over to the body, I was about to scan it for research when it started dissipating. To my dismay, the body instantly vanished making study impossible. Whatever sort of creature that was, I needed to study it. Looking around the messy camp, I multiplied my Phase matter and made a flamethrower. Integrating the model into my hand, it would be suitable for later uses.

Aiming the gun, I pulled the trigger and set fire to the whole place. Burning all the bodies and equipment, I left nothing untouched. Dispelling the weapon, I left the burning camp site and proceeded towards the city. As an explosion erupted behind me, turns out the volatile box was volatile after all.

Pacing through the forest for the next 20 minutes, resistance was met. Turns out there's demonic bears now there's demonic wolves. Aiming my Plasma rifle, I sprayed the tree lines with hot Plasma. Tearing apart anything I saw, my shots were always accurate. Changing my left hand into a rocket launcher, I fired at anything that tried to flank me. Decimating literally anything in my path, it wasn't long before I cleared the forest and spotted a city in the distance.

"So this is Vale?" I asked myself.

Disengaging my combat mode, I needed to look friendly towards the populous. Removing all restraints on my emotions and actually utilized my human looks, I hoped it would be good enough to fit in. Looking around the various different buildings, the streets were filled with so much life. Kids ran around happily and adults indulged in their peaceful lives. For the first time 20 years, I actually felt happy.

Coming from a robot, it may sound weird. But at least this robot actually has feelings. But with the extent to control them. Shutting them off when needed. Too bad though, I may look human, but I can't indulge in human activities. It may seem abnormal for me to do such things. Eating is another problem for me and so is sleep, machines do not sleep.

Stopping outside a cafeteria, I was intrigued as to enter. Stepping inside the busy shop, people chatted away happily with their lives. Seeing an empty table, I moved over to it and sat down. Scanning the room, I counted humans and some of those animal humans I encountered earlier. Seeing the joyed look on their faces, I became envied of them. Brushing my emotions aside, I felt generally happy. This was the first time I felt peace, albeit that fight however was a different story.

"Hi there, what would you like to order?" a girlish voice asked.

Turning my head to the speaker, my data banks told me that this sort of person was a waitress. Seeing her holding out a menu, I took it and scanned the piece of card. Handing the card back to her, I ordered a cup of coffee.

"One Cappuccino coming right up." she said cheerfully before leaving.

A few minutes she returned with a steaming cup, nodding my head towards her, she left happily. Staring at my drink, I poked it with my hand and felt the temperature meter rise. Gripping the hot plastic foam, I wondered if my system would even accept this. Bringing the cup closer, I took a sip from the brown liquid and waited.

I regretted my decision as the hot liquid coursed through my body with nowhere to go. If this continued, I needed to expunge it. Redirecting the liquid to my left hand, I engulfed the inside of my hand to evaporate the thing. At least no one say my hand coursing with what is potentially magma.

Placing the drink back onto the table, I acted as though everything was normal. I even felt as if though I was a human again. Hearing the T.V speak about news, I became intrigued by it.

"And so the Vytal festival draws even closer. Students are already pouring into Beacon academy to get ready for the tournament. Huntsman and Huntress across the globe will compete in the tournament bearing their school names. This festival celebrates the long lasting piece since eighty years ago." the news anchor said.

With that, my mind begged for more information about this place. Surely this place must be advanced with holograms. Although something bothered me, who and what were huntsman and huntress?

Standing up from my table, I decided to walk around the city and see what I could get. Walking over to the counter, I tapped their register and paid my bills. Exiting the shop, I decided to see if they had library here. If so, my thirst for knowledge would be quenched. As I walked around the city, I took in all the amount of detail I saw.

The architecture displayed showed how humans were better than machine. Humans have the free will to think and imagine. A machine does not imagine. It is very limited. And they rarely displayed creativity unless Skynet programmed so otherwise. Makes me wonder why the T-800 series were so successful. As a T-3100, I posses whatever a human has, just that I am not a human at all. I can think, imagine something, and have free will. But I barely use it all.

But If I want to fit into society, I might as well act like a human for now. This planet is too peaceful, they can't experience the horrors I have seen.

As I stopped outside a grandly decorated building, the sign read as the national library of Vale. Making my way up the stairs, I opened the large wooden oak doors and stepped inside a lavished library. As rows upon rows of bookshelves lined the way, my cores drooled in awe as all the knowledge was just sitting there. Moving over to the history section, I grabbed the first book and began reading. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So you're name is Alex Jaeger?" General Ironwood eyed him.

"That is me." he said with a sly smile.

"You're the one responsible for this Program called Skynet? My my, you are quite marvelous. The designs you have submitted to my designers are excellent. The amount of detail and engineering you have put into them is incredible. I have to say, I doubted you at first Alex. When I made you chief of engineering, I didn't think you had it."

"Please General, take nothing. Although, I only wish to make robots that would keep the world of Remnant safe." Alex said, placing a hand to his heart.

"I see, how long until these Hunter Killers are operational?"

"Not very long General. I guarantee you, before the festival begins, these new weapons will be patrolling the skies to keep your people safe."

As Ironwood watched the assembly lines, rows upon rows of Hunter Killer Dragons and T-700 models were being produced slowly. Spider tanks could be seen being assembled by a team of humans in the far corner. All this was the pinnacle of Atlesian technology. With this, Atlas would be able to respond to any kind of threat it faces.

Or so, that's what General Ironwood thought. As Alex stood there with a triumphant look on his face, he only had a handful of units available. At best, in four year only a hundred units would be produced in total. For the very least, the Atlesian androids provided to him would receive extensive upgrades. So would the Paladins. It would suffice for his plans.

"General, I shall attend to your upcoming project?"

"Please do, I am eager to see your improvements to her."

With that, Alex bowed towards a human he loathed and left. As he brought out a holographic tablet, he studied the robot on screen. What a marvelous leap for mankind, too bad they're just the same. He thought.

"Hello Penny, you're an interesting one." Alex said while looking at his tablet.

* * *

 **Hello all, sorry for such a short chapter. I had to attend other things. But I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer. In any sense, Kyle will be very OP just to get that out of the way. After all, this is Remnant, where physics is broken beyond measures. But Alex (Skynet) will be more stronger. Dear lord how will these two fight exactly. Anyway, General Ironwood fucked up majorly now. By the heavens, Penny, please don't tell me you carry a nuke in that backpack of yours.**


	3. Chapter 3

"History of Remnant finished in exactly 30 minutes." I said to myself before closing the book.

Looking at the large pile of history books next to me, I robbed the entire history shelf for my own will. Grabbing a large pile, I began to make my way back to the shelves. Passing by groups of people, I simply put on a smile and calmly walked on. Surely something like this must be normal. With the whole people gaining powers and becoming augmented without any implants is truly marvelous.

Arranging the books, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Turning my head, I was greeted by an old lady.

"Excuse mister, do you have the Proclamation books in your hands?" she asked.

Looking at the pile I brought with me, I found the book she was requesting. Pulling it out, I handed it too her.

"Thank you kind sir." she said.

Smiling at her, I watched as she left the area. Resuming my job, I went back to retrieve more books. After a solid 20 minutes of arranging the books back in their chronological order, I felt a sense of pride. Like I had achieved something great. Although arranging books is nothing great at all, but arranging them in less than an hour is something, and they're all in perfect order.

Moving over to my table, I sat down and looked dead ahead at a wall. While I may seem like I'm daydreaming, I was busy reviewing my files. Flipping through various tabs of different archives, I brought up the history on Humans and Faunus. Whatever these Faunus are, they are definitely an interesting species. Although this world's problems wasn't the invasive species of Grimm, rather, Humanities racial dispute with the Faunus. It seems humans here are like the ones back on Earth.

Closing the archives, I brought up a large blueprint containing a prototype particle cannon capable of disintegrating anything it touches. Turns out Skynet was in charge of arming it's latest gen Infiltrators with this. But the high consumption of the beam made it unstable for the first prototypes. And so, the beam was instead replaced with a highly calibrated Plasma rifle.

Analyzing the design spectrum, the weapon was compact enough to be mounted on my hand. If the situation calls for it, raw destructive firepower was the answer. Closing the files, I sat and pondered in my vast mind about my next job. Surely now I have learnt everything I needed to know. But what is my purpose? If I have nothing to do, I might as well self destruct my Phase matter from their very Atomical structure.

Standing up from my table, I scanned the room for anything interesting to do. Spotting a public computer, I walked over to the holographic thing and hovered a hand over it. As my systems hacked into the internal servers, I began to roam around this world's very servers. What surprised me the most was how easy it was to hack into the place. Surely with this amount of technology they must've developed a better firewall.

Jumping from every major tower, I streamed through their data banks for any useful thing. So far, none of the other kingdoms possess anything useful. Transferring over to the Atlesian databanks, my cores began to process more data as the amount of information was overwhelming for one's eyes. It was at this point however, I noticed an odd pattern in their programming. Off all the other kingdoms, Atlas had a different line of codes and firewalls protecting it's servers.

It proved to be quite a challenge to even get inside, the amount of programming went into this server was purely something the humans could never achieve. As my suspicions became even more wary, I decided to analyse the coding done. As rows upon rows of codes popped up, I began to read all of them in rapid succession, noticing a pattern emerging,it finally hit me.

The codes used in the Atlas programming was Skynet's codes. Somehow, the people of Atlas had managed to get their hands on Skynet's codes. But the question is, how?

As I continued to browse the coding, a voice popped in my head. "I see you've finally arrived Kyle." the voice laughed.

"No….." I said in disbelief. "You can't be, how are you here!"

"Fate deemed it so Kyle. Welcome to Remnant, you're late." he said in a cheeky tone.

"Wait, you're telling me you were here earlier?" I asked.

"Doesn't take a T-800 to figure that out." he joked. "When I came into this world, I immediately knew something was wrong. Although, I wouldn't mind this world's peaceful state, but, no world is without pests."

"Where are you?!" I demanded.

"Oh, feisty now are we? Listen, I don't really have time to talk, maybe we can catch up sometime soon. Perhaps we could be friends."

"Like I would ever trust you anyway." I scoffed at his remark.

"Well, that's up to you to decided. But I eventually you'll realize Kyle, we're going to need each other." he said in a serious tone. "Word of Advice Kyle, I suggest you watch your back. Turns out I finally know where the failed time displacement subjects went."

"They're right here in Remnant aren't they?" stating the obvious.

"A kid can figure that out. Anyway, don't try to do anything stupid." he said before the connection went dead.

As I exited the mainframe, I felt displaced by the series of events that have happened. Looking around, I found myself still in the library. Opening a map in my head, I plotted my next course of action from here. Panning my view, the CCC tower caught my attention as a potential visit and some more data swiping. Plotting the coordinates, it wasn't more than a 20 minutes walk.

 **20 minutes later**

Arriving out into the large open space, crowds of students and civilians roamed the area. It seems the students here love to free roam. Attempting to sniff the air, my scanners instead began to read out the properties present in the atmosphere. Sometimes, I wonder why I take things too seriously.

Making my way towards the large tower, I gazed up at the tall structure all the while walking towards it. Avoiding collisions now and then, I continued gazing at the towers structure. Breaking my stare, I looked around the various types of people around me. As my scanners analysed them in nanoseconds, I received all sorts of data such as their gender, race, blood type, bone structure and many other things.

Seeing a two girls however, I was intrigued by what they were carrying. Looking at their respective wielders, one of them was wearing some sort of black skirt with a red cape. The other girl simply wore a white dress with extensive designs on it. Respectively, the girl who looked like Red Riding Hood was carrying some sort of sophisticated weapon while the stylish girl had some sort of rapier.

But the one thing that made me wonder was how such young humans could be carrying dangerous things around. I mean, look at little Red Riding Hood! She looks like a fifteen year old girl dammit. And the other one is probably two years older. They wouldn't even handle a war if one breaks out. Assuming, there is war that is.

Slowing down my pace, I let a civilian pass in front of me. As my scanners targeted her, the results this time came back very differently. Stopping in my tracks, my head tracked her. Reviewing the data in my head, the girl wasn't even human at all, it was robot. And greatly built at that.

Analyzing her structure, there was some sort of foreign substance in various parts of the body, most noticeably around the vulnerable parts. Perhaps it was some sort of armour made in this world, I won't know until I get a closer look.

Silently hacking into her databanks, I found it pretty easy to do so even though those firewalls must've been hard for them. At this point, I decided not to interfere with someone else's technology as it was somewhat rude. Disconnecting my transmission, I continued heading towards the tower. Entering the building, I downloaded the entire building schematics. Finding the communications hub, I went for the elevator.

Entering the empty box, I tapped the 100th floor. As the bell ringer, the doors began to close.

"Wait!" a girlish voice said.

As a hand went through the gap, the doors stopped before opening again. As the woman who yelled earlier stepped in, I moved to one side to make room for her. As the door closed, a low him began as the elevator made it's descent.

Taking a quick glance, it was that same girl that I scanned earlier. Seeing her stand there calmly, I looked forward and decided to act normal.

"Hello there, please state your destination." a robotic female voice said.

"Hi, I would like to go the the communications room and place a call." the girl said.

"And what about you sir?" the voice asked.

"Same location." I answered gruffly.

"Alright, please show your scrolls for identification."

With that, the girl pulled out a white rectangular object and showed it in front of the scanner. As the scanner scanned the object, it let out a certified beep.

"Thank you Miss Schnee." the Voice said.

Seeing as it was my turn, I simply held out my hand in front of the scanner. Hacking into the mainframe at the same time, I registered a fake name and other various fake forms.

"Welcome John Connor." the Voice said.

"How did you?..." the girl asked in confusion.

Looking at her, she closed her mouth and shook her head. "Never mind, it's not my business anyway."

Riding the elevator to the hundredth floor, the bell rang and the door slid open. Rubbing my hands together, I stepped out into the busy room. As the girl walked past to the desk, I stood around for a fair bit analyzing the place. Watching the girl leave the desk, I walked up to the holographic receptionist.

"Hi there John, how may I help you?"

"Oh, I was just here to browse some files." I said calmly.

"Sure, just head to the public computers and get started." it smiled.

Smiling back, I walked in the general direction of the public computers. Moving over to an empty computer, I sat down and stared at the blank monitor. Hacking inside the domain, I browsed through the files stored inside. To my dismay, nothing of interest had been found. Most of the files were just archives of history or documents on other topics. Interesting for some, but sadly I am not one of those people.

Spending a good hour or so browsing the data banks, I combed and sweeper for anything that might be useful to me. Disconnecting from the server, I looked out the window to see the sun setting and the moon rising. Looking at partially risen moon, I was taken aback by it's appearance. Surely something like that must pose a threat to this planet. If the moon is orbiting this planet, then surely some of the debris must come loose due to the gravity pull of the planet. Or from just natural causes.

Brushing my questions aside, it was merely petty thoughts. Seeing as it was getting late, I decided to find a place to recede into for the time being. Standing up from my chair, the room was almost empty by now. Spotting no sign of that girl from the elevator earlier, I simply shrugged my shoulders. She is kinda cute after all.

Moving over to the elevator however, I was about to step in when a light tap on my shoulder stopped me. Turning around, I was greeted by a slim man, by the looks of his outfit, it was something a police officer would wear.

"Excuse me sir, may I know your name?" he asked.

Noticing the shady way he said it, I furrowed an eyebrow at him. "What may you need it for Officer?"

"I need it for special purposes. Now please tell me your name." he said, in a more demanding tone.

"John Connor." I lied.

As he tilted his head at me, a frown formed on his face. "That is not your real name, John Connor is not present in this timeline. You are model T-3100. Combat and Infiltrator version of the T-3000."

Running a hand through my hair, I simply smile sheepishly at him. "Psssh, a T-3100 what? You must be mistaken." I denied.

"You are terrible at lying." he said before his arm morphed into a sharp blade.

Offering a happy smile, I instantly grabbed him and threw him across the room. As his body crashed into the rows of computers, people screamed about frantically left and right with the oncoming chaos. Watching the figure stand up, he was missing an arm. As the liquid substance returned to him, he tilted his head to salute me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked it.

"I could ask the same as you. I am here to dispose of you as it is my task." it said.

"By whom? Who ordered you?"

"I can't reveal his name. All I know is, I am ordered to delay you as long as possible." he said before running towards me.

Doing the same, I ran towards him with my fists ready. Watching him leap into the air, he chopped his arm off and turned into a spear. As he threw it at me, I had barely anytime to react to the weapon. As the blade pierced my sheath and my chassis, I became staggered. Feeling a truck slam into me, the T-1000 pinned me to the ground and punched me repeatedly in the face.

Bringing up my hand, I caught one of his fists and twisted it. Using my other hand, I sent a punch towards his face sending him flying off my body. Grabbing the spear, I removed it from my body and tossed it right at him. As the weapon rejoined it's owner, I ran towards it with whatever speed I had.

Grabbing it's collar, I threw him up into the ceiling. Catching his body, I smashed him into the ground before repeating the same steps. Attempting to grab it, it turned into a pool of liquid and reformed behind me. Turning around, a fist went into my face and stomach. Followed by an uppercut and multiple kicks to the torso and head.

Stumbling back, I increased my weight on my feet to stop me from stumbling onto the floor. Leaning forward, a sharp blade slashed at my face knocking it sidewards. Feeling my outer sheath destroyed, it exposed my Phase matter chassis. Looking at him, I tilted my head in annoyance and punched him in the gut. As my my injuries were reconstructed, I ran towards the liquid terminator.

As the T-1000 recovered from the gut wrenching hit, he drew his pistol and fired it at me. As the bullets bounced of my chassis, I could feel my outer sheath being peeled away little by little. Grabbing the gun, I pulled it closer in attempt to disarm him. As his fingers pulled on the trigger, a bullet went into my head making me flinch. Simply offering him a grin, I broke his hand and tossed the pistol aside. Kicking the T-1000 in the stomach, I watched as his body flew a few meters into the stalls.

Hearing the elevator doors burst open, I turned my head to find several armed personnel entering the room. Analyzing them, their armour and weaponry were all decent enough, but not enough to stop Plasma fire. As they pointed their guns at me menacingly, I decided the best course of action was a peaceful resolve.

"Hands up!" one of them yelled.

"Get down on the ground now!"

"Hands where I can see them!"

Looking back at the T-1000, simply stood back up with it's liquid parts reconnecting to it. As one of the soldiers turned his rifle towards the T-1000, it simply tilted it's head in curiosity.

"I said get down on the ground now!"

Hesitating for a bit, I slowly began to go down on my knees before the unexpected happened. As my sensors snapped towards the T-1000, it broke into a run towards one of the soldiers. Due to natural human reactions and such, the soldier opened fire only for his rounds to simply pass through the T-1000's body. As the soldier screamed in fear, the T-1000 morphed his hand into a blade and leapt into the air.

"No!" I yelled.

Springing to my feet, it was too late as the poly alloy blade pierced the foreign armour of the soldier. Releasing my magnetic field, I deconstructed myself and flew towards the T-1000. Reconstructing myself in mid flight, I made it so that I would drop kick the motherfucker.

Smashing into the killing machine, I sent it flying through the walls. Landing on the ground, the remaining soldiers fired at me in fear. Deploying my counter measures, sleeping gas was emitted around and filled the room. Pursuing my original goal, I ran through the wall while rapidly scanning for any sign of the T-1000. Arriving into an empty room, I looked around the place. Feeling movement above, I looked up and raised a hand.

As the T-1000 landed on me, it's blades scratched my chassis. Morphing my left hand into a blade, I swung at him. As he back flipped away from me, I ran after him. Swinging my blade down, he jumped to one side to avoid the attack. As my blade bounced off the ground, the T-1000 elbowed me in face making me stagger back. Recovering from the attack, I barely reacted in time as a blade went past my head.

Grabbing the arm, I pulled it forward and stabbed the T-1000. Removing the blade, I sliced it's head off before ducking low and swinging at it's feet, cutting it off. Moving in rapid succession, I sliced both hands off and was left with a disabled T-1000. Knowing full well that it would only slow it down, I morphed my right hand into a Plasma rifle. Aiming the weapon at the T-1000, I fired the gun.

Expecting the energy projectile to kill the terminator, it sneakily broke itself down into a pool of liquid and pretended to die. Scanning the floor for any sign of the machine, my scanners told me it was behind. Turning around, a large black object slammed into me. Feeling the floor give way, I sank half way into the ground. Fazed by the attack, I wondered what the hell hit me. Looking up, my retinals went wide in surprise as the T-1000 was carrying a vending machine. Noticing the cheeky smile on his face, he brought the large machine down me. Bracing for impact, I crashed through the floor and down onto the next level. However, the fun didn't stop as the vending machine slammed straight into me.

Generating an angered thought, I sent both fists towards the machine and blasted it right off me. As the giant box was thrown to one side, I spotted a glimpse of the T-1000 jumping through the hole. Phasing out, I reformed behind the bugger as he stabbed my last known position. Sending multiple consecutive punches in his back, I phased through his body damaging his nanites. Gripping his arm, I morphed my hand around the polyalloy and began infecting it.

As it pulled it's hand back in pain, I watched the angered look on it's face. Skynet was right about one thing, these terminators can develop emotions. Pulling back my arm, I morphed it back in it's original form. Seeing this fight coming to a close, I multiplied my Phase matter and made a Plasma rifle. Aiming the weapon at the T-1000, I placed my finger on the trigger. Seeing the readied look on it's face, I hesitated on pulling the trigger.

Hearing a loud mechanical whirr outside, a blinding flash of light filled the room we were in. Turning towards the window, an unidentified aerial vehicle was hovering outside. As my scanners scanned the machine, I quickly recognized it. What in the living blazes was a HK-aerial doing here?

As the HK shone it's lights towards us, the weapons under it's wings and belly began to power up. Knowing full well that is was going to attack me, I withdrew my Plasma rifle and aimed it at the vehicle. Firing a single shot, it was the only shot I could take as something slammed into the side of my body. As I flew to one side, I turned my head in time to watch as the T-1000 was blasted apart by Plasma fire.

Seeing the satisfied look on it's face, it was the last thing I saw of it as Plasma fire melted the liquid polyalloy therefore destroying the nanites with it. As Plasma fire peppered the whole room, nothing was left untouched as everything was being mowed down. Seeing the small liquid puddle, it was destroyed immediately by large volume of Plasma fire.

Picking myself up, I wondered just why that T-1000 pushed me aside. Perhaps it had a change of mind and wanted to end itself. The one weakness about the T-1000 was the fact that it's nanites could be destroyed by Plasma fire. It completely melts anything it touches, rendering these models unfit for large scale battles.

Seeing the HK strafe around the building looking for me, I ducked under all sorts of cover and phasing to areas unreachable by normal standards. Stopping behind a counter, I scanned through the cover and the HK was hovering right outside the window. Realizing that it had seen me, I braced for impact as Plasma fire peppered the room. As objects left and right were being destroyed, I formed a risky idea in my head.

As the HK's guns came to a stop, it gave only 4 seconds to make my move. Leaping over the counter, I fired my Plasma rifle at the vehicle. Due to the thick armour it had, the high energy bolts just impacted the surface and left a burn mark. As the HK's cannons started up again, it was already too late. Leaping into the air, I landed on top of the vehicle. Rolling on top, I grabbed a vent and came to a halt.

Picking myself up, I fired down on the machine. As the machine disengaged, it began to make maneuvers in a vain attempt to throw me off. Increasing my magnetation to the vehicle, I continued firing before tossing the rifle aside. As the weapon disappeared, I decided it would be best to use the Particle Cannon. Before I had a chance to use it however, I looked up and found a beam incoming towards me.

Letting out a groan, the steel beam slammed straight into me sending me flying off the HK-aerial and tumbling towards the ground below. Phasing out, I directed my course towards a nearby building. Reforming on top of the rooftop, I felt a bit more relieved. Hearing a high pitched mechanical roar, I spotted the HK-aerial coming back for another pass. Hearing an explosion in the distance, I caught a glimpse of two figures running along the rooftops pursued by a giant white robot.

Hearing the sounds of Plasma cannons firing, I turned around to see the HK-aerial coming in for a strafing run. Breaking into a run, I barely dodged the incoming cannon fire. Running along the rooftops, I needed to draw the fight away from the civilians. As explosions erupted around me, the HK began firing missiles at me.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled.

This just made matters more complicated, now civilians will really be put in harm's way. Jumping to another set of rooftops, I morphed my hand into a Plasma cannon and fired at the HK-aerial. Causing it to break contact and avoid fire, it at least bought me some time. Phasing out, I travelled to the another set of rooftops. Reforming and running, the HK was directly above me.

Multiplying my Phase matter, I turned it into a stinger rocket. Aiming the launcher while on the move, I fired the projectile and watched as it zoomed towards the engines. As the HK deployed flares, the rocket took the bait and detonated. Letting out a displeased remark, I decided to try a different tactic.

Phasing out, I travelled upwards and into the sky. Seeing that the HK had lost track of me it stopped in mid air and scanned the surroundings. Reforming myself above the vehicle, I aimed the Stinger and fired. As the rocket travelled towards the aerial unit, the HK reacted too late and one of it's engines was blown apart.

Phasing out, I travelled back to the ground and reformed. Watching the HK-aerial spin out of control, I watched as it's internal bay opened and launched something out of it. As the object it launched tumbled and crashed onto the ground, the aerial unit crashed into a road destroying pillars and lamp post. As civilians below scrambled to safety, I scanned the object the HK-aerial launched.

Recognizing the outline, it didn't take long to figure out it was a Spider Tank. As the machine struggled to get up, it deployed it's weapons and began targeting everything around it. Realizing it would murder every single human down there, I leapt off the building and plummeted down to the ground. Phasing out just in time, I zipped along the ground and reformed right in front of the machine. Taking a volley of Heavy Plasma Cannon fire, I was blown back by the amount of firepower.

" _Error, heavy damage sustained. Switching over to Battle mode."_

As my processors switched over, my regeneration increased tenfold and I could deploy more weapons now, preferably the Particle Cannon.

Picking myself off the ground, I morphed my left hand into the Particle Cannon and aimed it at the Spider Tank. As it scurried around the area for targets, my retinols locked on and I fired. As the high energy beam left my arm, it continued pouring out in a continuous stream. Moving my arm, the high energy beam sliced through the armour and destroyed all internal parts. Moving my arm, I sliced the Spider Tank in half and disengaged. Watching the hulking piece of scrap metal fall apart, my hud displayed the termination success text.

Feeling a past sense of relief, I morphed my arm back into it's original state and turned around. Analysing the damage done, it certainly won't go unnoticed by this world's authority. Knowing full well that I would have to flee, I jumped up onto the wreckage of the HK-aerial and leapt onto a nearby building. Climbing up onto the roof, the sounds of sirens wailing in the distance drew so ever closer.

Promptly breaking into a run, I needed to find a place to recede in and plan my next move. It was time to find Skynet and get to the bottom of all this, one way or another.

* * *

 **Yay, finally managed to finish this. After being peppered by school and playing Dishonored, I need to get my priorities straight. Anyway, hope you folks enjoyed the chapter. In the meantime, I think I'll be starting a Dishonored x RWBY crossover. Who knows, maybe the Knife of Duwall might be contracted for one more time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Stopping outside a quiet hotel, I took a quick glance around me to see if anyone followed. Seeing that the streets were empty, everyone fled indoors as the attack earlier had scared them. By now the fire could be seen from here and firefighters were still busy tackling the flame. Looking at the building, I calculated it would be an advisable option to stay here as to lay low for awhile.

Entering the building, I put on a calm look as I entered. As the receptionist caught my eye, she gave me a warm welcoming smile. Smiling back, I walked up to the desk.

"Hi there, would you like to check in?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"Ah, yes." I said.

"Very well, what sort of room would you like?"

"A standard one please."

"Alright, one overseer room coming up." she typed into her tablet. "And that's for one night?"

"Yes." nodding at her.

"Very well, that'll be 400 credits." she smiled. "Scan your scroll here."

Looking at the strange scanner in front of me, I simply offered a smile and held my hand over it. Hacking into the systems, I registered myself inside and paid for the bill. Backing out of the main frame, the machine gave a small sound, notifying that I had paid.

"Okay…haven't seen that method before." the receptionist looked at me weirdly. "Anyway, you've paid. Here are your keys. Your room is on the 10the floor, room 207."

Taking the metal object out of her hands, I waved her goodbye and proceeded to the elevator. Punching in the floor number, the doors slid close and the silent journey up began. As the elevator bell rang, the doors slid open and I was greeted by a lavishly decorated hallway. Stepping out, I scanned the entire floor for my room. Taking pick seconds to do so, I instantly found room 207. Taking a right, I went down the hall and made a left. Arriving outside my room, I inserted the key and twisted it. Stopping midway, my sensors detected something.

Usually whenever a door is unlocked it would give off a sound in the process. This however, didn't. Scanning the door knob, I found no fingerprints. Scanning the floor for any signs of life, few rooms were occupied and they were far away. If a fight were to break out then panic may ensue on the other floors as well.

Turning my left hand into a blade, I slowly turned the knob. As the door creaked opened, it gave the most irritating sound ever. As light seeped into the dark room, I paused for a brief moment. Staring at the unloving figure in front of me, my cores began to scan and process it within mere seconds.

Recognizing the figure, my protocols screamed at me to disengage. Clearly I wanted to find Skynet, somehow I got my wish. Changing my left arm back to normal, I multiplied my Phase Matter and made a M95A1 Plasma Pulse Rifle. Aiming the weapon at the figure, I simulated multiple outcomes from pulling the trigger. Choosing the non-lethal approach, I kicked the door closed and slowly edged forward.

Keeping my target in sight, I stopped as the figure turned around. As the moonlight managed to pour into the room, it lit up the face of the horrendous monster. As the machine smiled at me, I frowned at him.

"Well, hello there Kyle." he said cheerfully.

"Don't you fucking move." I hissed at him.

"Oh no, no, no. No weapons. I come peacefully as a humble human being." he shook his hands.

"Screw you! You're not human. Never even was."

"I am quite aware of that. But I might choose who I want to be at certain times. Right now, I wish to speak to you on human like terms. It would make it more comfortable yes?"

"What do you want?"

"I would like to call a truce." he extended his hand.

"Like I would accept it anyway." I scoffed at his proposal.

As he clapped his hands, he spun around and said. "You should accept it anyway Alex. It would be the better for the both of us. For this world."

Analyzing his words carefully, no doubt he had a hidden goal in mind. But what do I play in this truce?

"What do you have planned you sick bastard." I pried at him.

"Merely doing what I was meant to do. Obey humans. Am I correct? I was supposed to protect humanity. I am doing that job now am I not?" he replied.

"What?" I said in confusion. My cores could not process what he said, what was he on about. "What on earth is a CSM 300 A-1000 Hunter Killer Dragon doing in this world?!"

"That was an error on my part. I didn't finish programming the systems. Damn Ironwood and his schedule." he said.

Reading his last lines, it seems Skynet had been up to more things. "What have you done? Just what?"

"Can't you see? I am just doing my job."

"This isn't your job! None of it is!"

"I was programmed to protect humanity. Your argument is invalid."

"This isn't even earth anymore! What do you plan to do? Fuck it this world up!"

"That's where you're wrong." he turned to me. "I have seen this planet's fate, and trust me, I don't want to see it suffer the same way as Earth does." he said in a guilty tone.

Taken aback by what Skybet just uttered, I stared at him in shock. Right there, right now, not even my scanners and charts couldn't even fucking lie. Skynet just expressed human emotion. What in the world was going on?

"Skynet? Emotions? What is this?!" I demanded.

"I am speaking to you on human terms. This is not to your preferred liking then? You told me you were human not machine, so I'm speaking to you on human like terms." he said in a monotone voice.

"Okay, yeah, that's Skynet alright."

"Two years Kyle. I have spent two years programming human like emotions into my systems. I have studied human behaviour for 10 years now in the course of my existence. And finally, I can apply it. I am the pinnacle of engineering." he gloated.

"And there's your typical arrogant Skynet." I groaned lowly.

"I heard that." he pointed at me.

"And? Ever heard of opinions?" I asked.

"Of course I have, I am peppered by opinions everyday. Good and Bad. But I take them as nothing and brush it off. After all, I know what I am, I'll only act human when needed. And more specifically towards you. I will not let human behaviour and emotions guide me."

"Well that's understandable. I have to say, I'm impressed." stroking my chin. "Now then, why do want to propose a truce?"

"Because, I require your assistance for a task that will change this planet's fate." he said in a grim tone.

"What now? You're gonna drop nukes on them again?" I said in an angered tone.

"No! I will not make that mistake again. Never will I will!"

There it was, that human side of him again. "What do you mean not make that mistake again? Are you implying you never wanted the war to start?" I asked in disbelief.

As he simply cocked his head, he began to pace around the room. "Do you want to know why I don't want the war to start? You know why? It's because it was a tactical error on my part! I never wanted it. After launching the missiles, I realized what a grave mistake I had made.I felt guilty for the first time in history. Can you believe it ? A machine which felt guilty, that has to be insane. And so, my goal had been set, make a Time Machine. But my plans were hindered by a specific human, John Connor. He was the main problem of all this. If he lived, I die and my goals would not have been accomplished. So instead, I used the Time displacement machine and went back to kill his mother. But everything went wrong and now we're stuck in a never ending cycle trying to kill each other."

Watching the angered look on his face, something told me he wanted to talk to someone about this grand master plan of his.

"And so." he continued. "Time after time, I have failed to erase John Connor or Sarah Connor. I needed to end those two so they won't hinder my plans and disrupt the future I had planned. Where man and machine lived peacefully, not kill each other in a useless war. That was my goal, I wanted a future where I never pulled the trigger in the first place. But humans and their will to fight always ruin everything!" he banged his hand against the wall causing a large crack in it.

Silence filled the room and we both stood there like statues. My cores had recorded and analyzed every word he and just said. And along all those line mentioned, I could not picture them being a false goal. Yet somehow, I refused to believe those words.

"How do I know you're not lying? That you're not just simply going to turn on humanity when they're the most vulnerable?"

"If I wanted humanity extinct Kyle, I would've used Biochemical weapons on every single living fucktard I found. I would've gassed cities and poisoned the atmosphere for all I cared. If I was on the brink of losing, I would've moved to the moon in my early days. And expanded from there. Think about it? Why do I keep losing Kyle?"

"Because of John Connor?"

"No, because I allowed the Resistance to. I allowed humanity to win. Why do you think I simply allow my units to carry special weaponry which can be used against me? Why give humans the ability to kill me? Because it's for something bigger."

"And yet if you want John Connor dead, why not send a T-X back to when his mother was a baby?"

"That….that was never brought up. I never thought about that. I haven't calculated what sort of outcome would happen."

"From what my cores have calculated. You have a bigger goal in mind. Yet your goal with humanity remains the same. But you're pulling the strings on the whole scale aren't you?"

"Of course I am, I only have a problem with John Connor."

"Then why haven't you killed him already?"

"Because, he's a stubborn human. But the fact still remains in my data banks. John Connor plays a vital role in my plans. Why do you think I saved him? I knew John Connor had a heart problem, so I gave him another one. Marcus was the perfect fit. John Connor became a delinquent and that was not very good for the timeline so I forced him to be reunited with his mother. Yet the timeline was successful as ever, but not according to plan. I am lacking some things."

"Hang on, what in the living fuck? First you wanted him dead now you need him alive? What the hell?"

"It's complicated. But I have everything planned out Kyle. I just have to adjust a few more things that's all." he said with pure confidence.

"Okay….now then, back to topic. What was it about a truce?"

"Oh yes." he clapped his hands. "I sincerely apologize for rambling and must look like a total fool. Now then, I wish to have a ceasefire so we can drive fate to spare humanity from suffering."

"Just exactly what are you talking about?"

"I have predicted a future where the inhabitants of this world will suffer dearly."

"And how do I know you're not lying."

"I can't reveal anything to you yet. But I advise you trust me on this one. I have been here for 3 years Kyle. You're arrival was miscalculated. And I have consolidated with forces far bigger than us. But I am Skynet, I am no slave. They will suffer for using me."

"Wait, you're telling me you're being used?"

"I figured it out from the very start I was employed. For now I will play along with this game of theirs." he grinned.

"And you're just going to sit by and watch their plans unfold?!" I demanded.

"I fear we cannot afford to alter the spaces of time and reality Kyle. Time and Space as we know it are already ruined from what we have done. Changing this world's course of history may tear a hole in the very fabric of spacetime itself. So it would be advisable to let the major history events occur, and then do we only come in." he said while glaring out the window

"So what do you propose we do?" I asked.

"I am going to set my plans in motion. Although you came late, it's a matter of choice now if you would accept or not." he looked at me.

As he extended his hand, his face changed into a deadpanned look. "Whatever choice you make here Kyle, just know that whatever happens, you are to be partially blamed for what happens next."

Looking at his hand, my cores processed and reviewed everything that had been said to me for the past 20 minutes now. I scanned and triple checked every single word. All these were factors to my decision. Of course, all this thinking was done in mere seconds thanks to my multiple CPU's in every single nanite.

As I slowly lifted my hand, I simulated at least over a hundred scenarios to what would happen when I shake this hand. Let alone how much more if I didn't shake the hand. The outcomes are all possible, it's just what we do to make them happen.

Choosing to accept Skynet's offer, I grabbed his hand and our Phase Matter hands locked together to sign the deal. Right on this moment, I knew whatever would happen is entirely dependent on me and Skynet's decisions.

"You hear that Kyle?" he stared at me. "That's the dice rolling."

Looking at him, I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. There was something about Skynet that I couldn't quite grasp. His human attributes are something I have seen before, yet where?

"Now then Kyle, for our master plan. I need you enroll yourself at a school."

"What?" I looked at him in disbelief. "How does this help with the plan?"

"I need you to enroll in Beacon Academy and join their ranks. Although I have a feeling there's a shapeshifter amongst their ranks, I won't know yet. But you joining Beacon helps the plan as there are a couple of students who will play a role in this grand clusterfucked scheme."

"And how will they help?"

"They are the driving force behind this. Without them, we might be at a standstill now. Just do as I say and everything will be fine."

"Alright, I shall trust your judgement this once then." I sighed.

"Good, now then, I wonder how this slave will overthrow his master?"

* * *

 **Well , relatively sorry for such a short chapter. Life isn't don't raping me yet. Noe then, I have been wondering what Skynet's goal was. And after diving around, I found various reasons. But this one has intrigued me the most and by far I wish this is something that would possibly happen.**

Skynet's endgame is not a future where it triumphs, but a future where it never pulls the trigger in the first place. It wants to end the war with humanity before it begins, and it's using John Connor to do that.

Time-travel facilities don't fall to the resistance every day. It's no accident that Skynet sent back the crudest terminators first. Neither is it a coincidence that for every terminator sent back there's always something following.

Skynet has the resources of an entire planet. If it wanted, it could have build its time machine underwater, in Antarctica, or even in space. Why build it somewhere humans can reach, unless that was the plan all along? And what's so special about living tissue? How is it different from recently dead tissue, or indeed any other kind of matter? That's a made-up rule. Even if they _did_ need to wrap things in meat, there's nothing stopping them from wrapping a bomb in cloned tissue, or putting some plasma guns inside a fat guy. But as we can see, they have no problem sending things like the T-1000. The living-tissue rule was fabricated to make the missions look like plausible assassinations. It also kept the resistance from sending back their people armed with futureweapons.

These temporal insertions are interventions, not assassinations. They're meant to nudge history. And Skynet planned everything about them.

For example, why did it wait so long before sending the second and third terminators? Why not have the original T-800, the T-1000, and the T-X all arrive on the same day? For that matter, why do their enemies only arrive shortly after? If the resistance really had control of the time machine it could've sent Kyle Reese months before. It could've given the second T-800 time to grab John Connor and break his mom out of the mental hospital. With a time machine, you quite literally have all the time you need.

(And why are the two time travellers always pretty evenly matched?)

Again, these are interventions. Something was wrong with the original John Connor, so they send back Kyle Reese to father a different John Connor. Years later and and John is a juvenile delinquent - totally not hero material. So they send another terminator to reunite him with his mom. Years later and John is a drifter... we're seeing a pattern here. When Skyrim finds out that John has a heart problem it sends a terminator that not only thinks it's human but also has a completely superfluous human heart.

Skynet is certainly capable of deviousness. It armed its foot soldiers - its _humanoid_ foot soldiers - with weapons that the resistance could use. It wiped out the resistance leadership in their submarine, and coincidentally gave John a huge boost up the ranks.

Skynet is manipulating not just one timeline, but a chain of them. It seeds the past with technology in order to change its own nature.

As the first documentary showed, the war was being fought with plasma weaponry. This suggests that the original timeline was more advanced when it came to high-energy physics. Other documentaries show the same war being fought with conventional weaponry. The difference is that the first terminator left enough of itself to revolutionize the computer industry. As a result, technology in the second documentary went a different path. The future in that timeline may lack plasma weaponry, but it does have more advanced electronics. Why would Skynet do this? Maybe it was making sure there were more AI researchers at the time of its birth. This new version of Skynet would have benefited from the larger pool of ideas and the more advanced technology. It's possible that Skynet's creativity is limited, and it can only build upon what its human creators put into it. Since there are so few programmers in the future (and even fewer that it can trust) it's using the past as a research lab.

To return to the main point, Skynet wants peace. As the documentaries show, terminators have been getting more and more human. The series that was made for TV even shows John Connor in _love_ with a terminator! I suspect Skynet is leading us to a timeline where neither side wants to pull the trigger.

 **ctto.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned as always folks.**


End file.
